


Little Moon

by hikarusora



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, domestic fluff for sure, i procrastinate then this happen, i still don't know how to tag, married soonhoon, uwu, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarusora/pseuds/hikarusora
Summary: In the public eyes, they were just idol Hoshi and producer Woozi that are never seen to breath in each other's air.But in the comfort of their small apartment, they are Soonyoung and Jihoon. Best friends since 7th grade, partners in crime, rivals, husbands and parents of one.-----"It's our little moon, Jihoon. Jiyoung is our little moon,"In the comfort of their small apartment, behind all the cameras, hidden far from the public eyes, they are a family of Kwon Soonyoung, Kwon Jihoon and their one and only little moon, Kwon Jiyoung.





	Little Moon

"Daddy!" the tiny voice chimed up over the phone, he could not help but to smile so wide.

"Hey, little moon!" he replied back with the same energy as his little princess. He slouched down onto the couch, gasping for air silently after having an hour of intense performances for his mini concert.

It was the final day today and Soonyoung has just wrapped up the mini concert just now, finally able to breath in relief and to be coming home again after few days of being away.

His thought was interrupted by the loud voice of his little girl from over the line, excitingly telling stories to him as per usual. One of the very obvious traits that she got from him.

"Daddy, we went to shop just now and bought some new bath bombs because they have your favourite scents. You’re coming home tonight, right? Then I’m going to prepare the bath for you with these and-"

Soonyoung chuckled softly, being the ears for his princess was entertaining as always. He quietly eyeing the staffs as well as they were going around here and there to pack their things to leave the venue soon.

"Little moon, can I talk to daddy please?" Soonyoung heard a faint voice from the end of the line asking the hyper little one. A high-pitched "Sure!" and some shuffles were heard then until a soft "Hey," greeted him in the end, sending him warm shivers all over his body.

Soonyoung was amazed at how the voice could affected him that much, even after listening to it for years, and at how he badly missed that voice even though they have talked to each other the day before.

"Hey, beautiful," Soonyoung greeted back with a little teasing in his tone, knowing that it would invites a massive blush to the other's cheeks, though aware that he could not see it.

"What time you'll be home?" Soonyoung could not fight the urge broke into a huge, giddy grin as he received the question.

"Someone missed me," he heard a scoff from the other line, but could guess it came with a blush as well.

"Well, Jiyoung really do miss you a lot, aren't you, little moon?" he was quick to hear the little girl shouted a loud "Yes!! I miss you, daddy!"  Soonyoung laughed loudly at that and shouted back an "I miss you too, baby!", receiving a very cute giggle from the other line. Some vague footsteps were heard until the other line was quiet, he assumed his daughter went somewhere else and left him alone to hear the soft breath of a certain someone that was still on the phone with him.

"Don't you miss me as well?" Soonyoung's voice was gentle as he asked with a fond smile plastered on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" the latter mumbled slowly, but clearly audible to Soonyoung for his fond smile to grow wider.

"I miss you too," he said with the same gentle tone and the latter hummed softly from over the line. The respond was simple but the affect it gave Soonyoung was indescribable.

How does he could fall in love with this person every single day and night?

"I'll be home as soon as I can. But you know I'm-"

"-not promising, I know. It just-" a long pause crossed over the line but Soonyoung could felt the silent worries the other brought upon the hanging sentence.

Soonyoung knew the other was worried that he might disappoint their little Jiyoung again with unkept promises. But they both knew how his works have always keep him busy. So, he kept what the latter always said to him;

_"Don't make promises, Soonyoung. We never know if we will keep them or break them. Better safe than sorry, right?"_

 

"Just come home safely, will you?" the soft voice from the other line broke the silence. Soonyoung's fond smile remained on his face.

"I will," it was quiet then, but comfortable. Soonyoung thought the other could just breath for him to listen and he could feel really calm. Like this moment right then, when none of them were saying anything, his heart felt so serene. It was warm and calm.

Soonyoung’s manager suddenly came to him, giving him a signal to go so he decided to end the call.

“Honey, I gotta go. I’ll see you at home?”  the latter hummed slowly.

“Careful. See you at home,”

“I love you,” he received a long pause from the other line, but knowing fully that he already got a wide, fond smile formed on those beautiful lips he missed.

“Love you too,”

 

-x-

 

He was late. Super late.

He came home to a dim lighted house with the only light came from the narrow hallway of their apartment. No excited footsteps came running to him, no loud cheers from the tiniest voice called for his name, no warm smiles and hugs that he loved welcomed him home and Soonyoung could not really blame anyone for that.

If there was one person to blame, it was him.

The black haired carefully took his steps into the quiet apartment, not wanting to make loud noises at 2 in the morning. Slowly, he trailed a bee line towards the main bedroom. But as soon as he stepped inside, the sigh he has been holding back escaped after he met the view in it.

There on the bed, laid two of his most favourite persons, sleeping soundly in each other arms with the night lamp dimly traced the beautiful features the two sported naturally. Soonyoung would love to come and join them on the bed, spooning the two gently into his arms while he gets his long-awaited rest. But with the way he still reeked of sweats and the smell of the alcohol and smokes still lingered on his clothes, he chose not to come close. He was too tired to even clean himself so he decided to take the extra pillows and blanket from the closet and dragged his tired body to the living room.

He was about to make himself comfortable on the couch when the living room lightened up, making him jolted awake.

“May I know why do you decide to sleep there alone instead of with us inside?” the familiar soft voice pierced through the silence in the living room and Soonyoung almost cursed to himself for getting caught. He rubbed his face to fully awake. He could hear the light footsteps getting closer to him before the calming scent of his lovely sweetheart came into his nostrils.

It was just the fabric softener but that was the only scent that the other always bring everywhere until it has become Soonyoung’s most favourite scent. And talk about how it really smelled like home.

A gentle hand slowly made it way to his back, giving it a few calming strokes that made him sighed in pleasure. Then, there came the beautiful slander fingers slid their ways under his chin and lifted his face up as they gave the same calming strokes to his cheek. Soonyoung tired eyes finally met a pair of his favourite eyes, the prettiest eyes that looked like they kept a whole galaxy inside, that made him felt calmer than he already was.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Soonyoung whispered slowly with guilt heavily lacing every word.

“Celebration party?” the other asked and he nodded. He kept a sigh behind as he remembering the so-called tradition his company had. After party for every concert that are very unnecessary for someone like him who has a family waiting for him at home.

(Not that anyone in the company really know about him having a family of his own. Except for his most loyal manager, of course.)

Unfortunately, being the idol of the celebration, he could not just skip the party with “My 4 years old daughter was preparing me a warm bath with a new bath bomb she just bought and I do not want to disappoint her,” as an excuse without actually have someone choke at the untold fact (his co-workers to be exact), so he just stayed and waited. Making his two precious people waited for him longer.

“I’m too tired to clean up and I don’t want to wake you and Jiyoung with all these nasty smells and..,” he mumbled sleepily, almost purring at the warmth he got, but still trying his best to keep his eyes open for the person who was still stroking his back and his cheek. A light chuckled escaped the beautiful lips before they went to peck his forehead and his nose.

“I miss you,” Soonyoung muttered slowly, earning another peck on the lips.

“I miss you too,” he smiled upon hearing that and turned his head to kiss the palm on his cheek.

“Let’s clean you up and get you in bed,” Soonyoung was quick to whine.

“But I’m tired,”

“I’ll help you, okay?”

“But-“

“Stay stubborn and you won’t get any kisses from me nor Jiyoung,” that made his eyes widened.

“That’s not fair!”

“It is fair, considering you made us wait and now you don’t want to sleep with us..” the latter dragged the last words clearly teasing with the tone used. Soonyoung pouted before let out a tired sigh.

“I just need you to help me drag your body to the bathroom, baby. I’ll help you with the rest,” he snuggled into the warm hand on his cheek as he finally nodded at the suggestion.

“Okay,”

 

-x-

 

It was the things like these that have been Soonyoung’s favourite reason to come home.

It was the feeling of having these slender fingers massaged his head through his hair as he leaned back to the knees behind. It was the feeling of having the soft hands scrubbing his tired back, soothing all the numbs on his muscles as they washed his body. It was the slow humming the other made to fill their quiet surrounding, as if to lull him into the most peaceful slumber. It was the trails of small kisses that the other left on his body as the delicate hands rinsed his body clean.

“When did you get these?” it was the worries laced question that the other asked when the fingers brushed over some bruises he got from his practices.

“Practices. Few days ago? Yeah, around that,”

Then, there came the longer kisses on the bruises that never failed to spark the warmth inside him, that made him feel loved every single second. A ‘You worked hard,’ and ‘I’m so proud of you,’ in disguises.

 

“How’s your day today?” Soonyoung asked as he leaned back to the sink behind, bending a little to ease the other to dry his hair. He ran his hands slowly along the other’s torso till they rested on the small hips, pulling the body in front a little closer to him.

“Great. but it’s better when you came home,” the sentences ended with a teasing giggle, caused him to giggle as well.

“Says the one who always tease me when I’m being cheesy.” The cute giggles came again and Soonyoung has lost count at how many times he has fell for this beautiful angel.

“Okay, but for real, are your day okay today?” Soonyoung asked again and those beautiful eyes raised up to meet his gaze with a small smile.

“I told you it was great. Though, yeah, had to admit it’s a bit tiring because you’re coming home and your little moon was very excited, she can’t even stay still when I wanted to dress her up before we went to shop earlier. Your little moon got almost all of your traits and I’m here still barely got to cope up with yo-“

“It’s _our_ little moon, Jihoon. Jiyoung is _our_ little moon,” Soonyoung said suddenly, slow but stern yet the words manage to stun the petite body in front. It was seconds after that Jihoon got out of his trance and smiled, sliding his hands down from Soonyoung’s hair to his cheeks as he held them gently.

“Right. Our little moon,” Jihoon said slowly, earning him a wide smile from the taller before he leaned down to peck the soft lips.

“She’s forever and always, our bright and lovely little moon. Don’t you ever forget that fact, okay?” he whispered with their faces inches away from each other. Soonyoung noticed the shade of red he had probably invited but the latter seemed to ignore it as he smiled and nodded.

“Let’s get to bed before Jiyoung realised that none of us are with her on the bed,”

 

-x-

 

“Did she..” Soonyoung could not even find a word to ask when he saw what his daughter has in her tiny arms as she slept soundly. Soonyoung’s pyjama.

“When I said she missed you a lot, I really mean it,” Jihoon said as he climbed up the bed along with Soonyoung, both at either side of their little girl.

Soonyoung was speechless. Not even a single word came out as he laid down beside her and stared at his daughter with tears almost formed in his eyes. When Jiyoung suddenly stirred and cuddled closer to him, unconsciously letting go the pyjama she was hugging and wrapped her little arms around his dad’s neck tightly, Soonyoung could barely held his tears back.

Jiyoung lost her mom at her birth and with Soonyoung being a quite popular idol since Jiyoung was still a baby, he was not able to be the best parent for her. Raised her like a normal little girl and spending time with her were some few things Soonyoung failed to give her. But Jiyoung, even at such a very young age, she never failed to show him all the loves she had for him and Soonyoung always thought he never deserved a daughter like her.

Jihoon noticed him. Though it was dark, Jihoon knew the other was holding back his tears as Soonyoung stroking Jiyoung’s back gently. So, he quietly reached to Soonyoung’s hand, turning the idol’s attention to him.

“You’ve always been the best dad for her, Soonyoung,” Jihoon whispered softly as he rubbed the other’s arm soothingly. He scooted closer towards the two and wiped the tears that accidently slipped of Soonyoung’s eyes.

“She is proud of you. And she loves you just as much as you love her,”

Jihoon stroked the cheek softly.

“And so do I,”

And Soonyoung thought he did not deserve Jihoon just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i procrastinate then this happen. most definitely will have another chapter but not even seventeen knows when will be the next update, hah. 
> 
> perhaps you want to scream at me on twitter for not updating other aus and do this instead..but anyway shameless promo for my twitter @leekwon_haneul
> 
> *run


End file.
